i love you
by sarajonae
Summary: i love you and i know this story probably sucks so i'm sorry but here you go anyway. i better get rewarded for this ;)
1. Chapter 1

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"CHAPTER 1span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Please?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""No."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Come on, Sara, please!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Rachel..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't used to being rejected so often but Sara wouldn't give in. She didn't really understand why it was such a big deal? She just wanted to have a small little get together. Nothing too major. It was the first home football game of the season and everyone was obviously very excited. Rachel moved quickly to stand in Sara's way, /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Sara, it's homecoming game! C'mon...everyone is expecting you to have the after party. Please?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara rolled her eyes and moved so she had an opening between Rachel and the wall. She didn't understand why everybody always expected her to have the parties. Although she didn't show it, she was exhausted of trying to satisfy everyone. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""How about this? If we win, there will be a party at my house. Now get out of my way." She said as she shoved her way past Rachel, smiling to herself as everyone moved to make room for her. She loved feeling so powerful. Like the world was at her feet. It basically was. She listened to everyone mumbling a quiet hey to her, only nodding towards her classmates that ranked higher on the social ladder. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanbr class="SCX1986205" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span/p  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara smiled when she felt someone'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s warm breath on the back of her neck, turning around quickly into Jordan's arms. Her laughter was drowned out by Jordan's lips pressing against hers. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back with a smirk on his lips and leaned his arm over her head, forcing her to lean back against the locker. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Heard you were having a party," Jordan said while obnoxiously chewing his gum. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back slightly. Why did everyone have to be so annoying today?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I'm guessing Rachel has already told the entire student body this?" She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the boy in front of her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Jordan cowered under her intense stare and grabbed her hand to quickly distract her and began pulling her down the hallway, "Well yeah but you always have the parties so what's the big deal?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""You know how mad my mom got last time when there were random teenagers all in the front yard the next morning," She reminded him, pulling him to a stop in front of her class./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Yeah, that party was pretty sick," He laughed only to stop when he realized Sara was once again glaring at him. "Oh come on, babe, it wasn't that bad. I'll make sure to run everyone off this time so there are no random boys in the yard, okay?" He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Now get to class before you make me late" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara sighed as she took her seat in the back of the class. Being popular was honestly stressful. You had to make sure your grades were high because no one wanted to be friends with an idiot, you have to dress nice and seem polite but unapproachable. Some people just wouldn't understand how much effort she put in to making her popularity look effortless. She pulled out her trigonometry homework and stared/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" at the numbers in front of her./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""So did you hear?" Sara looked up to see Laura sliding in the seat next to her, "I heard her accent is really cool," She carried on, waving at a few people who walked in the classroom. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""What are you even talking about?" Sara sighed and looked at Laura, her irritation quickly growing. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""The new girl, genius. She's from New Zealand," She continued, pulling out her own work which had /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" significantly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"less/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" answer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" filled out. "Her dad just got a job here as the CEO/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" or something of the corporation my mom works at/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". I think she's around our age but I wasn't really listening when my mom told me, " Laura mumbled absentmind/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"edly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", quickly trying to copy Sara's answers onto her own paper./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Why the hell would they move to Kentucky?" Sara wrinkled her nose up in disgust. People were fighting every day to get out of this hell hole, why would anyone ever willingly come here? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Laura looked up from her paper, rolling her eyes "Did you not just listen to a word I said? I told you, her dad got a job. Keep up, blondie," /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara sighed and went back to finishing her work. A few minutes passed before Laura excitedly started talking again, "We have got to get her in our group, Sara. She will instantly be popula/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"r, at least for a little while, since she's the new girl. It'll be easy to be friends with her" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara just nodded, leaning over to rest her head on her hand, filling out the answers without even thinking about them, "Why are you so obsessed with her anyway?" It was odd... Laura was never nice to anyone willingly. Most of the time she wasn't even nice to Sara./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Okay, so maybe my mom brib/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ed me to make friends with her new boss's daughter," Laura stated, rolling her eyes. "She think's it will get her in good with the boss if her daughter becomes friends with his daughter" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Yeah well have fun with that" Sara mumbled, already bored with this conversation. She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice another figure sliding in the seat on the other side of her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Did you guys hear that we were getting a new girl?" Ashley asked the pair. Sara could understand why it was exciting for people to be getting so worked up about a new student considering they never have a new kid, plus she's from a different country which makes it an even bigger deal but still, it was getting annoying hearing about it. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"Sara just rolled her eyes and laid her head over on the desk./spanspan class="EOP SCX164106484" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div


	2. Chapter 2

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"CHAPTER 2span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanbr class="SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Jordan was waiting for her as she exited her class, nodding her head to a few students who had greeted her as they passed. "Heard about the new kid?" He asked, quickly taking Sara's books from her arms, walking next to her to her next class./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Seriously, Jay? You too?" She stopped walking and turned to him. Jordan looked at her confused, tilting his head "Uh, I'm not sure what I did wrong but..." He trailed off when Sara just shook her head and started on her path down the hallway again, "Everyone has not been able to shut up about this new girl. What's her name? Monica? Monic- whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm sure the girl will be great but it's getting boring already." Huffing as she got through with her rant. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Jordan stared at Sara for a moment before laughing. Sara glared up at him, effectively cutting his laughter off. He quickly stuttered out a reply, trying to save himself from getting in any trouble with his girlfriend, "Um, it just uh, it just kind of sounds like you're jealous that you're not getting all the attention right now, baby."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Me? Jealous? As if./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" The thought made her roll her eyes, "I am not jealous, Jordan!" She grunted out, stopping once again in front of her next class, "You know what, never mind. I don't have the energy to argue with you right now." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Jordan tried to say something but Sara had already turned and walked into her classroom just as the bell rung, the teacher shutting the door in Jordan's face./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"As Sara turned towards the class, expecting to be greeted by many of her peers, she instead heard the constant repeating/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" name /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"monic, ugh whatever her name was. This was going to be a long day. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX188605165" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div 


	3. Chapter 3

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"CHAPTER 3span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"The next day passed quickly until Sara found herself walking into her last class of the day. Everyone was still obsessing over the new girl, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"having heard that she was suppose to arrive today. Teachers had planned New Zealand themed lessons for the entire week in honor of the new student./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Joy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Sara rolled her eyes. She was ready for Monica to show up so order could be restored and she could go back to being the center of attention from students and teachers alike. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs out in front of her. Jordan sat next to her, his arm slung across the back of her chair. He was going on and on about some awfully boring soccer game, "Babe, I was so bad ass" He stated with a smirk, "you should have seen me." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Uh huh," Sara nodded, not paying even the slightest bit attention. She stared down at her nails, inspecting the new color she had chosen. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Eh, the darker purple was better./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""There she is..." She heard some girl in her class whisper, quickly followed by the mutters of other students. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Damn," she heard Jake, Jordan's best friend, whisper on the other side of him. "I know," Jordan breathed out. Sara finally lifted her eyes from her nails to look over at Jordan. She noticed his, along with everyone else'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s, eyes were trained on the door in the front of the classroom. "What the-" She looked up to see what everyone was looking at, only to have her words caught in her throat. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Her mouth fell open as she took in the sight before her. She stumbled over her words in hopes of spitting out a coherent sentence but all she could do was sit there and gape. There stood a girl, a few inches shorter than Sara she guessed. The girl had long, wavy dark hair and soft, delicate features. You could tell she was definitely foreign but she just couldn't put her finger on it./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" She heard whispers from all her classmates ranging from the guys talking about how hot she was, to the girls who were making bitchy comments about how she was a new threat. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara continued to sit there with her mouth wide open before /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" her teacher, Mrs. Peck interrupted with a clap of her hands, "Class, it seems our new student has finally arrived. This is Monique Stone, make sure she is welcomed" Mrs. Peck extended her hand, telling her to sit anywhere she pleased. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"So Monique was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"her name. Cute but not really fitting. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Wait, why is she walking this way?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Sara straightened up quickly, eyes wide as she watched the beautiful girl slowly making her way towards Sara. Her eyes stayed trained on the floor as she got closer. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Of course the only empty seat would be in front of me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". No body had wanted to sit in front of Sara before, afraid of the wrath they would face for blocking the girls view of the board. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"She quickly looked over to her boyfriend, remembering his presence. He was still staring at the girl and Sara sharply jabbed an elbow into his side. "Ow! What was that for?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"He asked, glaring at her while he rubbed his sore ribs. Sara matched his glare and whispered, "You were staring at her. Stop staring!" He quickly took his eyes off of the new girl before mumbling, "was not.." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara caught a whiff of lavender as the new girl took her seat in front of her. Her senses quickly becoming overwhelmed as she took everything in. Sara kept trying to lean over in hopes of seeing another glimpse of this beautiful creature. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""-ask her. I'm sure she would like to come," Sara looked at Jordan out of the corner of her eye, her attention still completely focused on the girl in front of her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Excuse me?" She asked him, sitting up when she saw Monique had her head turned slightly, allowing Sara to notice how perfect her side profile was. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I said, I think you should ask the new girl to come to your party," He replied to which Sara quickly shook her head, "No /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"no/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", absolutely not." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Oh come on, Sara! Why not?" He questioned, also looking at the new girl. Sara rolled her eyes, slightly irritated that her boyfriend was giving the new girl all of his attention. Why is she upset though? Isn't she doing the exact same thing? She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, going back to answer, "Because/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Jordan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"," She began, putting emphasis on his name, "it's MY party and I don't need there to be /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" some girl there that we know nothing about. She might be a total bore and a waste of space in my house" She finished, finally turning towards her boyfriend instead of the girl in front of her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Don't be so shallow, " he frowned at her, "be nice for once in your life." Sara rolled her eyes at this. She was nice. Maybe not to him but she was nice to other people! His words did nothing but made her angry. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Fine. If he wants me to be so nice, just fine./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara leaned over her desk, tapping on the girls shoulder. She tried to ignore the way heat ha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"d spread from her fingertips through her entire body when she touched the girl. She had forgotten everything she was going to say when the girl turned around, allowing Sara to really take a good look at her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Um..." she couldn't come up with any words, her mouth falling open slightly. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Say something, you idiot. God, what is wrong with you?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Sara quickly racked her mind, trying to think of what she was going to say. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Say something! Anything! And close your mouth. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"She immediately shut her mouth and as she finally found the words to say, Jordan interrupted her, "Uh, what she was trying to ask was, do you want to come to her homecoming party?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara sat back a little, angry that Jordan had stolen her chance of talking to the beautiful girl but grateful he interjected when he did to save the possibility of her embarrassing herself even further. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara had almost gotten a hold of herself again, other than still being stunned by the girls obvious beauty, when everything fell apart once again. She spoke. "Oh, um I don't know if I'll be able to../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" Sara couldn't breath. She couldn't think. She had always been a sucker for accents but she was in no way prepared for the glorious sound that escaped Monique's perfect lips. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Jordan pouted, "Aw come on, you have to come!" Sara stared at him in disgust. Either from the fact that he would beg a girl other than her or maybe it was that she had stuck a claim on Monique and didn't want the boy talking to her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara swallowed back the plea on the edge of her lips, having to stop herself from begging Monique to go. "She said she wouldn't be able to. Leave it alone," she said bitterly, sending Jordan the look for him to shut up. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara turned back to Monique and had to stop herself from smiling when she saw the beautiful shade of pink which was now covering the girls face. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"So she gets embarrassed easily?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" She made a mental note, vowing to make her blush as often as possible. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Their encounter was cut short as the teacher started her lesson. Monique turned back around but didn't seem to be paying even the slightest bit attention. Sara only knew this because she was paying as much attention to Monique as Monique was to her pencil. Sara was studying the way Monique twirled the piece of wood between her fingers, captivated by the way her fingers gracefully slid across the pencil. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Her private show was interrupted when Jordan leaned over to whisper, "You didn't have to be so mean, you know?" Sara frowned and stared up at him. Who was he to tell her how she should act? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I don't know what you're talking about," she spat at him, turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. She was sure she could guess how many strands of hair she had by how much she stared at her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""You were pretty rude, Sara. You probably hurt her feelings." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Hurt her feelings? Sara hurt her feelings? She furrowed her brows and thought over the conversation that had recently took place and a small feeling of dread started in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't have hurt her feelings, could she? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"She shook her head and looked over, "Lay off, Jay," /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"The class ended far too quickly for Sara's liking. It was the end of the day and normally that would have been a good thing but now it meant that she was going to have to wait until tomorrow before being able to see the foreign beauty again. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""You staying for pep club?" Jordan asked as the walked down the hallway towards the front of the school. Students rushing all around them, excited to be escaping this hell hole. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Sara nodded and smiled at the various kids who greeted her. "Obviously. I'm football representative. I have to stay." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Jordan nodded and smiled, "Alright cool. I was just wanting to know if you'd be up for coming over later? We can get pizza and maybe watch a movie?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Watch a movie, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"also code for make out session. No thanks. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I'm really busy tonight, Jordan. This meeting is going to take a few hours and then I have the assignment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for Mrs. York's class that I have to get done."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Sara pulled them to a stop in front of the huge double doors which led to the gym./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""We had an assignments in Mrs. York's class?" his confused tone made Sara even more angry as she started to pull away from him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I'll call you, okay?" She headed for the doors before she was stopped and being spun around. Jordan forced his lips on her and while she had to admit he was a good kisser, it just wasn't really doing much for her. She /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"closed her eyes and tried to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"relax but Jordan wasn't satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her waste and jerked her body against his. She groaned against his mouth slightly and pulled away, annoyed he had to take it a step too far. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Her eyes quickly glanced around to see if anyone saw their free show and stopped when from across the hall, Monique was staring at the pair. Her face was beat read and all she could do was stare. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""See you later, babe." Jordan said with a smirk, jogging to catch up with the other players on the soccer team./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"It was as if Monique had been snapped out of the trance she was in as she moved quickly to the exit, not sparing another glance Sara's way./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"Sara leaned back against the doors, letting her head fall with a thump. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"Great. Just great. She saw us making out. There's no way in hell I'm going to get a chance no-/spanspan class="TextRun SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US" Wait a minute. Why did it matter if she saw us making out? He's my boyfriend. What chance even is there? She frowned and turned to push her way through the doors./spanspan class="EOP SCX3218211" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div 


End file.
